Being Hibari Kyoko
by yokainomiko
Summary: Hibari Kyoko grew up believing in fairy tales and a prince charming who would make her feel alive like no one else. Fem!Hibari Fem!18 Somewhat Fem!1827 Ends with the end of the Varia Arc.


Title: Being Hibari Kyoko  
Series: Katekyo Hitman Reborn (KHR)  
Pairing/Character(s): Fem!Hibari  
Genre: General/Romance (sort of)  
Rating: PG-13/T  
Summary: Hibari Kyoko grew up believing in fairy tales and a prince charming who would make her feel alive like no one else. Fem!Hibari Fem!18 Almost Fem!1827  
Word Count: 3281  
Notes: More from my fem!Guardians world. The ending is pretty weak. But this is my longest completed oneshot ever. So cut me some slack x.X

* * *

Once upon a time there was a beautiful yakuza princess. She had long black hair that shined in the moonlight and always wore kimono of the highest quality.

One day a cop came to her family, based in the outskirts of Tokyo, and tried to join. Most people wanted to kill him for his insolence, but her father found him interesting and let him join.

The cop, he was too strict and regimented to be anything else, stood out too much and almost got killed in all of his missions. The undercover mission was one last attempt to redeem himself in the eyes of the precinct before quitting in order to inherit a large corporation.

The other yakuza members bullied him, but he never snapped and took in their complaints coldly at times and beating them at others. The princess found this interesting.

After a few months she insisted that the cop become her personal bodyguard. Everyone was against it including her father, but the princess was a true princess and her words were something that few people could ignore. It didn't help that she was prone to using her sais to pin people's hands to tables.

The princess was excited to have a new toy, but this toy was not an ordinary doll. He fought back and never pulled any punches. Each day he spent equal time protecting and injuring her. It was exhilarating.

The princess had never felt so alive. The first time he held his gun to her throat she thought that her heart would explode from the adrenaline and that feeling never faded no matter how often they sparred.

It took the princess a while to figure out, but when she did it was obvious. She loved him. She mentioned it to the cop offhand not long after that and he admitted to loving her in return.

Their love was strange and not many approved, but the princess was a princess in her world and the cop was a prince in his. With both of their wills combined no one could stand against them.

He retired from the police and became a true member of the yakuza family. They married in secret and again later on in public to serve both of their kingdoms. They relocated to a small city named Namimori that was lacking both yakuza and police involvement due to the presence of the Italian mafia.

They settled into married life where she would attempt to poison him on a regular basis and he would on occasion hire assassins to take her out. No matter what happened each cherished how alive they made the other feel.

Their love never faded and with time they were joined by a beautiful daughter who was raised to be as strict as her father but as vicious as her mother.

That girl was Hibari Kyoko.

Hibari Kyoko was not like normal people. She knew it and made sure that no one ever forgot it.

Her mother never let her forget her yakuza ties and the idea that if she wanted something, _no one _had the right to deny her.

From the moment her mother had fallen in love with her father, he had never had a choice in whether or not they would end up together. He was quite lucky to have loved her mother back. Technically her mother was only a businessman's wife and she was officially no longer yakuza, but no one truly leaves the family and while Kyoko was independent, she wasn't at the same time.

Over time her mother became a poisons expert and her father developed an obsession with weapons. Her mother never failed to use her yakuza connections to find some sort of rare or antique weapon for her father at each birthday and anniversary. In return he let her take out certain opponents that were attempting to encroach on his territory with any number of untraceable toxins.

Her parents had a true fairy tale romance.

Kyoko didn't begrudge them this, but it did annoy her. There was one thing Kyoko wanted in life, more than anything else, and that was to find someone who could make her feel alive the way her mother felt from being around her father. But she didn't know how to find him. In order to try to achieve her goal, Kyoko became as strong a fighter as possible and as extraordinary as possible to make it easier for him to find her.

She disliked her common name as a result. What if her special someone, the one who made her feel alive, overlooked her because he thought she was ordinary?

To fix this, she didn't let anyone call her by her first name outside of the household. She also didn't want him to miss her when she was talking to other people, so she spent her time alone. She called it "crowding," but really she just wanted him to be able to find her easily in a group of people. She couldn't figure out how to do that. She wasn't particularly tall, and her coloring was rather generic. Her solution was just not to hang out in groups.

The girls in her class talked behind her back about her "superiority complex" but while she was aware that she was smarter, stronger, more attractive, and better behaved than them; she did not care to correct them of their misconceptions.

Along the way, Hibari realized that she believed in following the rules and that it truly did bother her when people crowded together. Her mother's argument that only the weak flock together became a motto for her; so she started "biting" people to death in order to prevent such activities.

After beating the crap out of a few delinquents in her first year of middle school, she gained followers. Silly boys who swore to follow her until the end. She didn't appreciate it. None of them gave her any sort of thrill of excitement or even a mild adrenaline rush. They were not her special someone.

Her mother approved anyway and insisted that this was her yakuza blood shining through. She couldn't help but to collect followers. But Kyoko didn't believe in that sort of thing. She wanted the rules followed. The disorderly conduct and familiarity of yakuza groups bothered her.

Her father took this opportunity to remind her of the police force and how they strive to follow the rules at all times. Not only that, but they forced other people to follow the rules as well. Hibari enjoyed this idea and created the Disciplinary Committee.

She ruled with an iron fist and her reputation as someone to be feared only grew. She didn't care if people liked her or not, but at least this way she stood out. Some people called her a sukeban, or a yanki, but she was quick to use her tonfas to convince them otherwise. Hibari was not a delinquent no matter how she might come across. She was a young woman who believed in carrying herself above others and attempting to maintain the order in her precious city.

Over time she did find her organization participating in less… legitimate practices such as extortion, but if it kept people from acting up later on then it was well worth it.

But there was one thing Hibari was not, and that was patient.

Hibari had been dreaming of her special someone, the person who would make her feel alive since she was five. Unfortunately, when she was fifteen she still hadn't met anyone.

She entered her third year of middle school and swore that she would not graduate until she had found him or her, and as always, if her special someone was a man, she would marry him and they would live happily ever after just like her parents.

Halfway through the year, she was disappointed to find that she most likely would not be graduating any time soon. Everyone was just so weak and unremarkable. These herbivores couldn't excite themselves much less other people. It was pathetic.

In fact, only one person stood out to her at all, and that was due to his remarkable ability to be the most pathetic person she had ever seen.

His name was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He skipped class often, was last in his year, had a horrible nickname, was badly bullied, and scared easily. The word herbivore was created because of people like him. She beat him often, not that it did him any good.

No matter what she did, he never tried to improve himself at all. It frustrated her. Everyone else would tidy their uniforms or try to come to class on time to avoid her wrath but he never changed. It made her feel weak, like she wasn't enough to move him. But that was ridiculous! He was an herbivore of herbivores!

But he never changed and he frustrated her so much that she decided the best thing to do would be to avoid him. This worked for a time, but not long after she informed the principal of the school that she had no intention of graduating any time soon and that her followers, despite already having graduated, would be staying with her until the time that she no longer needed them, Sawada Tsunayoshi started becoming annoying.

It started small with public acts of indecency. She responded by sending her disciplinary members to keep the incidents isolated. Hibari was not going to taint herself by being around near-naked boys.

A small baby started spending time around him and while the baby was interesting, she strongly disapproved of his attempts to create a crowd for Sawada Tsunayoshi. She challenged the baby several times, but he always refused her. The fact that the baby treated her like a child only increased her problem with Sawada Tsunayoshi.

And then there was the transfer student.

The new girl gave her an adrenaline rush, but not in an, "I feel alive way" but more in an, "I wonder if I could get away with hiding her body somewhere." Gokudera Hanako was one of the most obnoxious people she had ever met. She tried to blow up Namimori Middle School and followed Sawada Tsunayoshi around like he had something special that only he could give her. It bothered her that someone who most people overlooked could be so important to someone who stood out so much.

It made her feel like she was missing something, and Hibari didn't like that. If that wasn't enough, not long after that, Yamamoto Takiko, that obnoxious tomboy who kept playing on the boy's baseball team no matter how many times she told her not to, tried to commit suicide.

This bothered Hibari. Despite not liking Yamamoto Takiko, she did acknowledge a fierceness in her that no one else she knew possessed. She had a strength of will that could maybe even rival hers. But no, the stupid girl broke her arm and then decided to kill herself. Hibari decided to forget all about the baseball herbivore, only the weak throw away their lives like nothing, and went home early to avoid the spectacle. But then she was still there the next day.

Obviously someone had convinced her not to die, but that didn't make any sense. Yamamoto Takiko's only redeeming quality was her strength of will, there was no way that anyone ordinary could convince her not to jump off the roof and there was no one that special at Namimori Middle School. Hibari would notice someone that special. Someone that special could be her special someone. And her heart started racing at the idea that maybe, just maybe, someone had _become _special and she wouldn't have to stay in middle school for forever.

That proved to be a dead end. That crazy and getting on her nerves more often as time passed boy, Sawada Tsunayoshi was to blame for preventing Yamamoto Takiko's recklessness, and he wasn't worth paying attention to. Really. He wasn't.

But soon enough the school year ended and she was once again a third year. Life went on. Hibari turned sixteen, suffered from the annoyance that was Sawada Tsunayoshi and those people he foolishly chose to crowd with, and tried her best to wait.

Since Kyoko had already finished her classes, she took to skipping classes and taking naps on the rooftop of the school when she wasn't patrolling. Life got boring again, until her Disciplinary Committee members started being attacked. This was completely uncalled for.

The only one who had the right to beat her subordinates in a show of strength was her. And Namimori Middle School was starting to develop a reputation as a bad school with all of the fights. This simply would not do. She warned her parents that she had some people to "take care of" and they happily sent her on her way.

She went to Kokuyo Land, beat up those ridiculous herbivores who foolishly chose the wrong city and school to live in and attend, and planned to bite their leader to death.

Rokudo Mukuro, that horrible horrible woman. Hibari Kyoko was never so happy and miserable to meet someone in her life. Well, no, there was also that Chiavarone person, but she hated thinking about him. That came later, anyway.

Rokudo Mukuro beat her. Hibari had never hated anyone more in that moment. She cheated. That silly disease that perverted school nurse gave her was used against her and Hibari knew there was no way that woman would ever let her live it down.

Those illusions were cheap and deceitful. Yes, Rokudo Mukuro made her heart pound and adrenaline rush, but the overall feeling was the exact opposite of everything her mother had ever told her. This false person was her rival, the person who would do anything to make her suffer, including trying to steal her special someone. Kyoko swore to keep an eye on the heterochromatic illusionist and to be the only one allowed to defeat her. Hibari Kyoko would prove that even the best illusionist in the world was nothing compared to her.

One good thing came out of the experience. Hibari learned what made Sawada Tsunayoshi so desirable to Gokudera Hanako and Yamamoto Takiko. He possessed a will like no one else. Period. When his precious people were threatened, there was no force on earth that could protect those who had harmed them.

It was a beautiful sight watching him battle Rokudo Mukuro for those herbivores' sake. If she hadn't been barely conscious, she would have fought him herself. As it was, she felt cheated for having missed such a precious sight for so long.

There was another feeling. One that welled up inside of her at the idea of Rokudo Mukuro possessing Sawada Tsunayoshi's body, but she ignored it. Most likely, it was left over annoyance from not understanding the appeal of Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She understood now. He was mafia, a mafia prince like her mother was a yakuza princess. That meant that he held an innate power over people and would draw them to him as his ability grew. The remnants of that ability were the reason why she formed her Disciplinary Committee, after all.

But he was still weak. He only fought when his crowd was in danger, and tried to solve problems without violence. It was ridiculous. Until he learned to use his fists first, he would always be an herbivore. But she knew to watch him now. His power was growing, and until he learned to control his charisma, strange people would continue to follow him.

The next strange person Hibari Kyoko met was Sawada Tsunayoshi's father. She found him manipulative and falsely weak. She didn't like people like that. Did he have no pride? He gave her a ring and asked her to become a cloud guardian. She doubted that the other "guardians" realized the level of commitment they were signing up for, but that wasn't her problem.

At first, Hibari was going to refuse. She would wear no ring except for her husband's. But accepting the ring now meant fighting interesting enemies and she was still bitter about her loss to Rokudo Mukuro. It wasn't like she couldn't quit later on. No one could force her to do something. As long as the ring wasn't on her finger, then she hadn't broken her pride. She was a guardian on her terms for as long as she chose.

It seemed that every "guardian" was obligated to receive training from a tutor of the baby's choosing. She was a bit worried that no one found it odd for a twenty-two year old male to take a sixteen year old female to the mountains for an indeterminate amount of time, but Chiavarone Dino was incompetent anyway so it failed to matter.

His comments about increasing her "flexibility" disgusted her and Hibari Kyoko swore to become strong enough to bite him to death permanently. A pervert like that did not deserve to exist. He _did _help her train, but the way that he looked at her was disturbing and she would rather die than name him her special person.

She returned to Namimori to find her hallways destroyed by Gokudera Hanako and some psycho blonde. Only the promise of a future fight with Rokudo Mukuro kept her from killing everyone there. The next couple nights she watched Sawada Tsunayoshi's herbivores fight from a distance and had to admit that her life was much more interesting now that he was coming into himself. One day, she would cherish the opportunity to bite him to death.

Her fight was a disappointment. The Varia herbivores had a lot of nerve to challenge her with a robot. Hibari Kyoko was not a woman to be trifled with. It would take more than a robot to take her down. The old man inside the robot was unimportant. Anyone who let himself be captured like that did not deserve to lead, or live for that matter.

She thought things were done. But then they were all called to Namimori once again, and she knew that the school was not properly restored. The illusions they were using were not as strong as Rokudo Mukuro's. The Cervello herbivores promised to finish reconstruction and considered that the end of the discussion.

It was shaping up to be a waste of time, when she was poisoned. This was a challenge that she couldn't back away from. Her mother would kill her if something like a random poison defeated her. Her father would be ashamed of her putting on a random watch without checking it for bugs first. Hibari Kyoko could not lose. So she summoned all of her strength and retrieved her ring herself.

The others didn't particularly matter, but when she thought of Sawada Tsunayoshi's struggle to save them, she found herself getting involved without even planning on it. After all was said and done, she had… fun. Sawada Tsunayoshi was growing stronger every day and she couldn't wait to see when he would become a carnivore. When it happened, she would be the first to bite him.

Hibari Kyoko was not particularly self-aware of her feelings for Sawada Tsunayoshi at this time, but she knew that he was special and that her life would stay interesting as long as she stayed close to him. The clouds can't ever really leave the sky, but they travel as they pleased. And for now, this seemed like the right place for her to be. If anyone could lead her to her special someone, it was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

She still refused to wear the ring though.

* * *

Author's Note: Next is Yamamoto. Hopefully in time for his birthday.


End file.
